transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
EDC Politics
Tuesday, May 01, 2012, 1:50 PM Alameda Alameda, formerly the site of the Naval Air Station and the associated Marine base, is now home to the newly formed EDC and its massive launching, recovery and repair facilities. The city seems to have adapted to the change rather well. The carriers, cruisers and destroyers formerly tied up alongside the piers have been replaced with hyper-sonic fighter craft, interplanetary interceptors and shuttles of all varieties, but the servicemen never change. The towers and hangars of the EDC shine brightly in the sun. Alameda is as busy as it's ever been. Moreso in fact, given the recent events on Mars, there's a constant need for supplies and movements of soldiers and equipment. As a result, the landing fields have become a constant flurry of activity with shuttles landing and taking off in a constant stream. It's kept the control tower operators busy and every day small miracles in efficiency and safety are performed to ensure all the traffic keeps flowing without any accidents. Even for those who haven't heard the 'announcement' of incoming Important Persons, it's obvious that something is up, given the fact that in the middle of all this activity, one single landing pad has been kept open, and is now flanked by a pair of transformed Warthog exo-armors that keep their weapons stowed away, but stand by attentively and waiting. As if that wasn't enough, any Autobot presence visiting the base has since been politely asked to go do something else, not so much having been tossed off the base as politely shown to the door. Needless to say, rumors are flying among assembled personnel like wildfire. Amber MacKenzie returned to Earth for a medical checkup, actually. She'd broken some ribs in a Decepticon attack - plus an undiagnosed concussion - and she's finally getting herself looked at, just in case. The ribs are healing well, the concussion is finally noticed, and she's told to take it easy for a few weeks. Yeah, right. She did take the time to visit her father and call her mother. Despite being on Earth again, she's morose and disheartened. Reidan Wesley is currently overseeing the loading of one of the supply shuttles going to Mars. That is, he's in a camping chair watching the gumbies load up the insulated crates of food that he INSISTED on replacing the current MREs with. The Cook though, glanced towards the open landing pad every few seconds curiously, the obvious attention paid to it a curiosity to the old man indeed. He coughs a few times, then settles once more. A transport arrives with some personnel that are support staff to Colonel Briar. He is with them and manages to get out ahead of them. He seems a little shaken up that some brass decided to crash his party. He doesn't like having to answer for actions or have to explain details of what is going on while a campaign is hot. He is happy with his MRE supply as well. Mars isn't supposed to be a party. Aramasu Hikage is back on Earth to grab some supplies for his exo-armor. Works like a charm but needs weird spare parts given it's unique nature. That's a bit of annoyance. Stupid funding and all that. At least the EDC is footing the bill for it all yay! **Tower Control, this is shuttle Alpha Zero Two making final approach.** **Roger shuttle Alpha Zero Two. The tarmac is free and you are clear to land.** The air is split by the roar of VTOL engines kicking up a notch to decelerate their cargo, the intercontinental shuttle that they belong to gliding in smoothly under the skillful hand of its pilot. Turning sideways at the last moment, the craft touches down with barely a tap on the paved surface, its landing gear hydraulics hissing audibly before it settles and begins to power down. A few moments later, the landing ramp extends downwards, followed by the hiss of the hatch opening to allow the occupants to disembark in short order. There are only two of them. Clad in full military uniform and wearing the unmistakable stripes of high command, General Brandon Rogers is an older man likely near his sixties that is a familiar sight to some people, new to others, but no doubt unmistakable as a member of the Top Brass. Even if his features weren't hidden behind a thick grey beard, his expression would still be all but unreadable as he descends the ramp, flanked to either side by the Warthogs as they snap to attention. And behind him, comes the efficient clicking of heels that heralds the well-dressed woman that follows him. Thick glasses, briefcase in hand, dark hair tied back into an efficient bun and looking -all- business, Julianna Lindsey was up until recently a mystery to most EDC personnel. But after South America, she's started making a name for herself, and not exactly a good one. Not surprising for the Government representative to the EDC. Or in other words, the person that symbolizes those who pay the bills behind the scenes. Nate Briar stifles himself as he finishes his radio commands and stands at attention. J. T. Marsh furnishes some information and quickly hands it to the Colonel. "Thanks, I will keep this in mind..." He looks around at the others and hopes that Greg doesn't do anything crazy like eat the food that was set up to welcome to guests. And he hopes that Jayson doesn't make any crazy references about how Nate is behaving. "Frag, these meetings are the worst." Ms. Lindsey manages to draw Amber's interest, and she gives the woman a single, measuring glance, but not even Julianna Lindsey can keep her attention for long. There are far more important things going on than this woman. Her gaze drifts away, briefly resting on the General before moving to Colonel Briar, and finally away from all of them. She does politely move out of the way of any honor guards or any other military personnel movements. Greg MacLeod is in hell! Well, it seems like it. The food looks delicious, smells delicious, and it's not for him. He stifles a whimper as he looks longingly at it and wonders idly if there will be leftover free-for-all. Reidan sighs, scowling a little and he looks at his old fashioned radio. After chirping into it sharply he stood, arranges his jacket and long sleeved shirt - his shift was over, the food served already and he hadnt been feeling well lately - he moves to join Nate. Or at least, stand within hearing distance of the entire thing, and to support Nate at least with his curly haired, discordic presence. General Rogers gives a quick nod to the two Exo Armor 'honor' guards, and they seem to be all the sort of ceremony that's going to take place here and now as the two passengers finish disembarking. In South America James Bailey was the 'lucky' one who had to host these two arrivals, and now Nate is the oh so fortunate one to stand in those shoes. Fortunately it would seem the General is surprisingly brief and not exactly unpleasant to deal with, as he comes to a stop and returns any salutes with a curt gesture that suggests he isn't really a fan of pomp and circumstances. "Colonel Briar, is it?" At the mention of the last name, the General slides an appraising glance over Nate for a few seconds more, deliberately lingering his gaze as if to look at something else before he comes back to the here and now, "Everything looks to be shipshape. It pleases me to see things are running smoothly." A pause as he notes the blot of aerial traffic coming and going, and can't help but grin just slightly, "Well, as smoothly as -can- be in the circumstances." "General," Comes the impatient tone from the woman who stands slightly behind and to Roger's left, both hands on her briefcase and looking very much like she's resisting the urge to tap her feet, or look at her watch. It's a really expensive watch too. Rogers stifles a sigh, rubbing one hand through his beard. "Ahhh, no time for pleasantries, I suppose, Colonel. We're here because Ms. Lindsey has been....requested to perform an inspection..." Oh yeah, feel that shiver through collective spines? Not a good sign. Aramasu Hikage hears inspection and realizes he's not in uniform. He's still wearing his spec ops body suit which is somewhere between a surfer bodyglove and a BDSM suit. Awkward... He subtly moves towards the back where he should not be too noticed. "Pleasure to finally meet the both of you. Sorry I was not here for the last one. Being marooned in space does that, Sir!" says Nate as he salutes to Rogers. "I will not fail this time." He looks over at the others who are gathered and hopes that they behave and perform well. He breaks his formal stance and gets ready to follow the pair. "Pleasure to meet you, Miss." His spine doesn't shiver. He's actually ready for some trouble. Greg MacLeod is fortunately in his uniform! He also hears inspection and sighs. He hopes this won't be torment. Reidan Wesley raises an eyebrow at the inspection, but doesn’t look at all concerned. If anyone found anything wrong with his kitchen, it was only the fact that it was almost TOO clean. Or there was a saboteur. He does though, smile encouragingly at Nate before his eyes are drawn to Aramasu, doubletaking and blinking repeatedly. Something about that woman raises hackles. Might have something to do with her chiding the General, or maybe it's her impatience, or it might be the fact that she is performing an inspection. Amber shrugs. Nah, it's because she's obviously full of herself. Whatever. It's not really her business. Her attention drifts away again to friends and family and goodbyes. "Don't misunderstand this for some typical inspection of pomp and circumstance, Colonel," Julianna abruptly takes over in a way that suggests she's quite used to being the one talking and everyone -else- is the one listening. Stepping around the General (who just stands with his hands behind his back...one would almost think they were tied), she moves halfway across the tarmac before indicating a bare spot that seems to be to her liking. Instantly, a pair of orderlies almost seem to appear out of nowhere and quickly set up a folding table, upon which she places her briefcase and opens up to reveal a portable laptop computer and various folders neatly arranged within. "I am here to do an inspection of what -matters-, not how shiny your uniforms are," Her piercing gaze seems to lance right -through- the gathered figures and pick Aramasu out of the crowd as if he were wearing a bullseye on his chest. "...or if you're wearing uniforms at all. This is completely business in regards to equipment, tactics, chain of command, etc. And I assure you, I'm going to be -completely- thorough in light of the failure of the Mars mission." Reidan Wesley raises his hand, then states "A question - We are currently loading up several ships to send back to Mars. Therefore, the mission did not 'fail' as it is not yet completed. I think that you are slanting this rather negatively against us before even seeing if we succeed. Innocent until proven guilty, after all." "If I may ask a question, it would be to ask what tabloids have you been reading that suggest that we have failed with the Mars situation? I'm finalizing classified missions to correct where we have been lacking and have been working with the Autobots to disable whatever Galvatron has planned. I would also like to note that with the Decepticons occupying Mars, Earth has be able to be a safer planet. My goals to keep and bury the Decepticons on that Red Planet instead of having our homes get scared. If you would like to see how we are really doing, I would be more than glad to escort you to Mars and you can see the hard work and dedication that is going on." says Nate with some ease. "World War I and World War II weren't won in a matter of months. Iraq and Afghanistan almost seemed like failures but we took out our objectives. I would appreciate it if you would consider that the dedication and efforts of my troops have not been met with failure. The Decepticons have not been attacking Earth and we are making progress. I stand by troops actions and efforts." He nods to the chef as Nate now knows he has to answer for himself and the chef. Nate Briar says, "Wesley, if someone is going to have me answer about insubordinate troops... please let me be the one who acts up." Reidan Wesley says, "Well technically I am not a 'troop' sir..." Nate Briar says, "If your actions raise questions, I am to answer." Reidan Wesley says, "I could quit on the spot. Problem solved. However if that /person/ continues to dishonor those men and women who actually put their lives on the line for her tart bottom to sit in Washington DC and pretend to know what we're doing, I may have to take initiative. but I will try to hold back giving her a verbal lashing that would make Sargent Slaughter take a step back, because I actually do like working with you." Nate Briar says, "I appreciate the sentiment. I just don't want to see you in trouble." Reidan Wesley says, "I promise I can take care of myself sir. I won’t be out on the street if I lose this job. But I will be silent as much as I can." Julianna moves with the efficiency and purpose of someone always 'on the go' and not knowing the concept of roadblocks or red tape, as it were. If the goal is in sight, it's achieved by any means. Reidan's statement gets a smooth glance back over the tip of her glasses, a glance that also slides in Nate's direction. "Careful son," Rogers mutters under his breath as he stands next to Nate, hands still folded behind his back, his voice just -barely- audible enough to be heard by Nate's ears and no one else's. "Viper fangs with poison to back them on this one..." "Allow me to clarify then," the woman continues evenly, folding her glasses and tucking them into a pocket on her blouse, "The mission to Mars may be continuing, but it is in a much reduced role. The original goal of stopping the Decepticons from their task would appear to have initially failed given the fact that the -base- that was set up was destroyed, despite the fact that it had a joint Autobot and Human presence within it. Another base is being established, but our initial foothold is lost, while the enemy have had time to entrench themselves. You may call me a pessimist, Colonel Briar, and you are free to your opinion, but I will deal in the cold hard facts because that is what I must do. And here is the situation as I see it." With that, she pushes a button on the laptop, which powers up and suddenly starts to emit a holographic display for everyone, showing the map of Mars and a big purple symbol. "The Decepticons have had time to dig in and harden their defenses, and while you are correct that they have taken their attention off of Earth, this is because they have moved that giant -monster- of theirs to solidify their position up there. Now kindly inform me, Colonel, is there any weapon, any method you have hiding in secret that I am -not- aware of that is going to dislodge the Decepticons and that giant of theirs?" She turns her cool gaze to settle fully back on the Colonel once more. "Or have you somehow miraculously convinced the Autobots to move -their- giant robot up there to deal with the shift in the balance of power? Because if so, I would appreciate you telling me right now, given that the last time I checked Metroplex still hasn't moved. Just -how- do you intend to fight that?" A sniff came from Reidan this time, but now he just... smiles, eyes glittering a little wickedly as he stood, hands in his pockets casually. "Fortress Maximus has been cooperating with helping us and there is a secret weapon in the works," says Nate he carefully thinks over what the General has advised him. "The secret weapon is designed to be in orbit around the planet to help give us the fire power that we need to wound and puncture the Decepticons’ main force. Trypticon. I have been meeting with Autobots to hopefully gather a force of their heavy hitters ranging from Superion, Defensor, Computron, and other great forces such as the Dinobots led by Grimlock to move in after we cripple the Decepticons from afar. With the brawlers striking hard on the Decepticons, we can eliminate collateral damage... something we often try to avoid on Earth but as you know, it is not always likely. But on Mars, we have nothing to worry about. Various military support troops will also be deployed. I am looking forward to talking to you about this mission's success and handing you the remains of Galvatron's cannon." Nate bites his lower lip. "The Autobots are going to cooperate and help us with anyway I ask them, I am sure. Rodimus Prime is a great leader and I know he has something planned that he hasn't informed me of." Nate pauses as he visualizes Rodimus Prime just sitting in front of Teletran II and chugging Cola out of random cans that are collected around him. "Yes, Rodimus Prime is a very hard worker..." Amber MacKenzie slowly and calmly moves through a part of the assembly, as if looking for a good place to sit and observe the goings on. A box of supplies among others waiting to be loaded might serve nicely as a seat. She steps next to the box and seems to vanish among the stack. Maybe there was a better seat further in... "Quite a bit of firepower and troop movement to do, along with supplies and pertinent equipment. And this is -before- you start trying to coordinate with the Autobots in this, who are quite quick to 'correct' human plans on a regular basis to suit their overarching whims, no?" Julianna returns, arms crossing in front of her as she taps one heeled foot lightly in response. "By that time, it could be that the Decepticons have accomplished whatever plan it is that they're looking to unleash. Maybe if we're -lucky- it would be just targeted at the Autobots and not solely us, but given how interested they've become in our world these past fifty years, I'm not so optimistic. No, Colonel Briar, bluntly put and in light of recent events in particular, I don't think the status quo is about to change. And I don't think you're anymore likely to bring me Galvatron's cannon than the Autobots would have been for the past...how long has it been going on they say? Millions of years? I wonder if they even know -how- to win a war." Suddenly, she turns and begins walking in another direction, heels clicking audibly as she comes to stop right in front of the one of the large Warthogs standing guard. The machine's upper torso shifts slightly in response to the pilot's movement, as he curiously peeks down. "Not while we continue to be tethered to the whims of the Autobots, and -especially- not while we continue to rely on overly expensive and complicated machinery born from their technology for that matter." Duros glances around as he pulls down his fedora, the large overcoat is already pulled tightly around his frame masking the overtly boxy nature of his armor. Slowly, he makes his way through the crowd towards Colonel Briar. Nate Briar looks over at the inquisitive female who seems to try and pin the EDC down with every line riddled with lies. "So are you getting us new technology that I haven't been told about? I mean, the technology is clearly that. We could easily spend more money and get everyone their very own Unity." He references his cousin there. "So pleasure to meet you, Miss Lindsey. We set up a new gift shop if you want to check it out. There is a book about the Unity and the devotion of the EDC." Aramasu Hikage smirks and mumbles to a soldier next to him. "Riiight each our own Unity. The beancounters will have a heart attack when they see the bill for just one." Somewhere, Amber brings out her camcorder, but doesn't fire it up just yet. First, she makes a quiet call to a special line, just another person making a cell phone call. When the link is established, voice communication only, she lets it record from the other end. If nothing unpleasant happens, then she'll start up video. It's still not broadcasting to satellite, though perfectly capable of doing so. Just an average, ordinary cell phone with video. Everyone has 'em. Duros pauses as he listens. He messages towards an unknown party. 'Every planet has them...' He turns towards the Colonel and listens. "Actually..." Julianna states at that, still having her back turned to Nate for the moment as she keeps looking up at the Warthog. "...I -do- want to give you new toys and technology, Colonel. All of you that is. Contrary to popular belief I actually wish to empower you and give you more strength against the Decepticons. The current reality of the situation is that this isn't the case." With that, she turns and starts walking a half circle around the Warthog, which shifts just slightly as the pilot nervously tries to keep any sudden movements from occurring while the woman is uncomfortably close to his war machine. "Look at what we have here. A magnificent piece of cutting edge technology. State of the art by our standards. Highly specialized, capable, possessing transforming technology traded from the Autobots. This of course makes it horrifically expensive, but it's worth it, right? Afterall it closes the technology gap." With that, she turns back and strides to the table, picking up a folder and opening it to reveal several stacks of papers. "Except that's not the case. Statistically speaking, this machine, the Warthog as you call it, and every standardized exo-armor manufactured to date is not a match for Cybertronian technology. Simply put, it is still -primitive- by their standards, despite our best scientists and technicians going through every detail. “We have a horribly expensive piece of transforming machinery that still doesn't move as fast, isn't as strong, or as agile as the Decepticon warriors. And why should it? A human has to -pilot- this sort of machine. To the Autobots and Decepticons, it's just as natural as moving our own body is to us. We've never been able to overcome this sort of limitation, even when money was no object and we poured it into the most expensive prototypes imaginable." At that, she flicks out one piece of paper and tilts it so Nate can see the photograph...showing the Unity laying on its back after the fateful battle with Galvatron, the hole in the torso armor still visible....even the faint hints of bloodstains in the cockpit. "Even the ultimate technology we can come up with through reverse-engineering their gear isn't good enough. Your predecessor paid the ultimate price for that tragic discovery." Greg MacLeod is looking all business still, but inwardly his stomach is eating itself just being in the presence of that food. "If you are done..." calmly states Nate, "If you are done trying to rub in the fact that good men have died to give you the liberty to come here with your red pen and forms, I would like you to flash forward to the fact that the Glaive II has managed to withstand a battering from many different Decepticons and has still injured several Decepticons in return. A few months back, the Glaive defended Australia from Shockwave and his lackeys while the Autobots' great warrior Snarl was failing to make a dent. I have stood tall against the likes of Needlenose and some other Decepticons with my exo. “Sure, I hate the transforming exos. I would gladly trade them in for better technology if I had my say. What do you have to offer us? I have men defending our older base on Mars as we speak and I know both of us have tight schedules." He smiles warmly and is glad that Amber has his pistol. Or else he would have been tempted to say something else. "Michael knew what he was doing when he sacrificed himself to Galvatron. He was buying us time. So please don't try and tell me that Michael's life was ended too shortly. He was a great tactical commander and did the best of what he could do in the worst of situations." Something flashes a bit in Julianna's eyes at something in Nate's words, though just what it was remains a mystery as it passes as quickly as it appeared. "Hmm, yes I've heard of your exploits. Fighting against Shockwave and other Decepticons. -Injuring- of course, but never putting them out of commission permanently. If there's one thing we've witnessed, it's that while Cybertronians can and do die, they are notoriously hard to kill even when suffering catastrophic damage that would long ago have killed any human pilot sitting within an equivalent machine." She folds the photograph back into the folder and tucks it into the briefcase, "Actually I -will- tell you that Michael Briar's life was ended too shortly, along with every other human that's died in this alien war brought to our doorsteps. You ask what I can offer you? There are ideas between my superiors and myself. That is, in fact, part of what my inspection here is for. I'll be spending the next few weeks taking a very hard look at data both from past conflicts and the current fight going on Mars, and it will help form decisions on how the EDC will...be adjusting its use of military technology in the future. If I had my way, we'd be relying more on proven -human- technology that has proven to be effective and that we can mass produce. We may not have the Decepticons beaten in the technology department, but we do have one essential advantage on them that has unfortunately not been exploited. Numbers." Nate Briar rubs his hands together, "If fear is cultivated it will become stronger, if faith is cultivated it will achieve mastery." He grins slightly at this she-devil. "Have faith in my men and women who risk their lives day in and day out. We have been fighting what you consider a losing war. Stronger people see opportunity where weaker people see failure." He pulls out his phone and shows a picture of Michael Briar in the background of the menu. "Every day, I remember that sacrifice that he made." His throat seems a little dry. "He died so we can live. It's the ultimate choice. I understand it but I am prepared just as the rest of the EDC is, to do the same." He pockets his phone quickly, "A wise man once said, "An honorable Peace is and always was my first wish! I can take no delight in the effusion of human Blood; but, if this War should continue, I wish to have the most active part in it." He grins slightly again, "Captain John Paul Jones. Father of the US Navy. My inspiration to initially join the EDC." He looks back at her one more time, "And I appreciate your thoughts on my cousin." He takes a step back, "Yes, we do have numbers. I just don't want anyone to die in vain." "People are going to die, whether you want it or not, Colonel." Julianna responds coolly, sliding her glasses from her pocket and back onto her face again. "All the more incentive to ensure that we -must- win this war. If the Autobots haven't been able to do it for however million years it's been, then we're going to have to step in and take up the slack, if necessary." Apparently satisfied that the...discussion is apparently finished, she taps the folded papers together and starts closing up the briefcase once more. "I'll be sending regular reports back to my superiors on my findings. You will of course be attached to those reports and receive a copy. I will let you know if I need anything more." And with those words, she's already moving off, heels clicking steadily on the pavement as she goes. The General watches her go, hands never having moved from behind his back the whole time. He waits a long moment until she's well out of earshot, then gives a slow sigh and shakes his head. "Ahhh, politicians." Amber MacKenzie finds the conversation more interesting, if the Lindsey woman actually ponies up something solid rather than making empty promises. She does have to give the woman *some* credit, too; she's actually bothering to explain herself rather than just issuing orders. This time, anyway. Something about that woman just rubs her the wrong way. Misuse of power, maybe. Whatever the case, she'll be listening to this recording over and over again. Nate Briar mutters, "My strength is as the strength of ten, because my heart is pure." He looks as his aggressor leaves. He then whispers to Duros, "Knowledge comes, but wisdom stays." He nods towards the direction of the clicking heels, and barely whispers, "But to lack both is a crime." Duros Leans in towards Nate, his trench coat opening to reveal his metallic armor. He leans in towards the Colonel to whisper in his ears. "Politicians...can't live with him...bred like roaches." He then leans back clasping his jacket shut again. Amber MacKenzie puts her camcorder away and reappears from that stack of boxes. Perhaps she had a nice nap while the brass were throwing their weight around. Heading towards Nate and Duros, she completely ignores the General, though she intends to ask Mum what blackmail material the Lindsey woman has on him. "Hey, Colonel, Duros. Don't you just love it when civilians start giving orders?" Duros turns towards Ms. MacKenzie and nods towards her. "Civilians don't bother me..." He absently waves in the General's Direction. "The military has just as many fools. What I hate is when stupidity wins, because it is politically cheaper." "That 'civilian' represents the collective governmental powers that are, in essence, the bosses of each and every person working here. Myself included," General Rogers speaks distractedly as he answers the question that wasn't really meant for him but he happened to be in earshot for anyway. He pats himself down, retrieving a cigar a moment later, which he jabs between his teeth and strikes a match to the tip. "Whether any one of us loves it or not isn't the issue. That's something that hasn't changed over the years, and isn't likely to in the future." A quick glance to Nate then, and a nod, "Colonel, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take a walk around. It's been awhile since I got to just...walk among the troops and I'd like to take advantage of it." Already the General is stepping off, puffing contentedly on his cigar. Greg MacLeod still has his eyes on the food. On the plus side, neither Julianna nor General Rogers partook of the food. Leaves more for Greg. Duros looks between Colonel Briar and Operative MacKenzie. "Politicians, sadly wear many uniforms...far too long they enjoy the comforts of the rear guard..." He shakes his head. "Quick to criticize, quicker to steal glory." "Constant offensive action should be waged against people like that." says Nate. He seems to rather quiet. "Duros, thank you for being here. You helped." Amber MacKenzie waits until the General is out of earshot and then quotes back, "Then the collective governmental powers that are, in essence, the bosses of each and every person working here, ourselves included, picked a really bad representative. I'm not against civilian advisers; for crying out loud, I was doing that on Mars myself, but the Generals are the ones who should be conducting the war, not a HPL wannabe." Duros smiles at Nate. "I am just an old alien who enjoys spending time with his Brothers." He nods towards Amber. "And Sisters." He shakes his head. "I didn't do much, you scored the most political points. Let the news cover than." He then smiles at Amber. Amber MacKenzie shrugs. "I wasn't sure if I'd be silenced by the Wicked Queen. I don't have enough to make a report, but I'm going to ask my mother to look into it. Background, connections, how the bloody hell she leads General Rogers around by the nose, who her backers are, and what her credentials are." As soon as all is clear and there's no further official interest in the foods, Greg is allowed to swoop in and get the leftovers!